


Bed Bugs

by SilverSkrill_Elysia



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSkrill_Elysia/pseuds/SilverSkrill_Elysia
Summary: Warning: one swear word right at the end...





	Bed Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: one swear word right at the end...

Fishlegs came running into the clubhouse where the other riders were eating lunch. "I just found a new island on the Dragon Eye! I think it's where the Night Furies are!"

"Great! We'll leave right away." Hiccup finished his food and stood up.

"Hey, I'm coming with you!" Snotlout cried.

"Me too!" Tuffnut called after Snotlout. Jumping up to go grab his things.

"If he gets to go, I'm going." Ruff stated, running after her brother.

"If them morons get to go there is no way I'm staying here." Astrid spoke. She left the hut and called to her dragon who was waiting outside before flying off to her hut to get what she needed.

* * *

An hour later the gang were flying across open ocean. "So, Fishlegs, where exactly is this island?" Astrid called from atop her blue Nadder, Stormfly.

"Yes, where is it?" Hiccup looked back at Fishlegs.

"I-It's about a day and a half flight from here." There boy looked at a map balanced on the front of his saddle to confirm.

"Then I say let's get going!" Yelled Snotlout, pushing his Nightmare, Hookfang forwards, surging ahead of the other riders.

The group flew mostly in silence after that, small conversations appearing now and then. The day drew on and darkness began to fall. When Hiccup realised how some of the dragons were beginning to tire slightly he called, "We'll set up camp on the next island." He was met with agreement from the others and the dragons.

The island appeared just as the last strip of sunlight disappeared over the horizon. The dragons gratefully descended.

The group set out building a fire and laying out bedrolls. Ruffnut got them something to eat from Barf's saddlebag. It wasn't long before they were laying in a circle around the fire against their dragons.

"Good night, guys," Fishlegs called.

"Good night," Astrid called back.

"Good night-"

"-Sleep tight-"

"-And don't let the bed bugs-" the twins bounced off each othere before Tuffnut was interrupted by Hiccup.

"-Crawl into your ears and whisper threatening things that make you question yourself..." He spoke no louder than normal, but his voice rang through the whole campsite.

"What the fuck, Hiccup!" Snotlout questioned. He received no answer other than a soft warble from Toothless as it appeared Hiccup was already asleep and the others were just as shocked appeared he was.

 


End file.
